Lament of the Broken Tempest
by redmoon333
Summary: This is a pretty big crossover fanfiction. The main worlds are the Narutoverse and DC Universe's Teen Titans. Though, there is a bit of Legend of Zelda and Skyrim. Very diverse, I know. It follows my original character, Storm Lockeheart, in her exploits through life. She learns many important lessons about herself, love and life in general. Rated M because of some strong content.
1. Birth

AN: This is a Crossover Fanfiction between Naruto, Skyrim, and DC Universe; but it's not in the way that you would expect, though. At least, I hope not. That would just

be a huge buzz-kill. Anyway, I own nothing except my own characters (The main character and her family). Enjoy and feel free to critique, but be polite. Please and

thank-you!

Lament of the Broken Tempest

Chapter One

Birth

I don't really remember much of what my youngest years were like. I suppose, I wouldn't want to even if I could. Mine was not a happy home. I once asked Sensei if she knew of a time my mother ever loved me. "All mothers love their children when they hold them for the first time," she had told me, "The same goes for your own. I remember how her face practically glowed when they first place you and your sister in her arms." That had been a comforting thought, at the time. Although, Sensei had later told me that it hadn't even been a minute before my mother begged the nurses to take me away; not my sister though. That's how it was always like in my home. So, I guess I wasn't surprised to hear that.

I grew up in a small village surrounded by a massive forest. It wasn't even on the map, if you ever tried to look. My mother had lived there since she was very small, and simply decided to stay there because of how peaceful it was.

Now, I never really knew what her life was like or what she thought about. We could never stand to be near each other long enough to have a conversation. For some reason though, and I really could never explain to you why, she had made a home of a massive tree. As a child, and having grown up there, I had never questioned it. When other children would ask:

"Why do you live in a tree?" I would simply respond,

"Well, why _don't_ you live in a tree?" And it was always left at that. Now that I look back, though, it baffles me. Why a _tree_ of all things? Why not a cliff-face or something? I'm rambling. Let's get back on track.

In our tree-home, there were six of us. There was my mother, then her assistant/companion/lover Michael, our dog Marco, my older brother Snow, and my twin, Star, and I. My name happens to be Storm, by the way, and my mother's name is Sky. I know what you're thinking, and I don't know. I know my mother was named Sky because, according to her adoptive parents (my adoptive grand-parents, I suppose), they had named her that because of her eyes. They were this astonishing shade of blue. I would say "sky blue" but it doesn't do them justice. That was one of the few things that I actually loved about her. Her eyes were radiant and held a power I could never wrap my mind around. In short, they were some pretty cool looking eyes. As for my brother, my sister and I's names, I couldn't tell you. My mother is weird. She has a literal tree house. That should explain everything about that, or anything else should it pop up.

Unlike most children, I did not spend a whole lot of time in my home. Six years, to be exact. As I said before, mine was not a happy home.


	2. First Lesson

AN: I don't own any characters from any series mentioned in this story other than my own. Please enjoy the story and thank you for the support.

Lament of the Broken Tempest

Chapter Two

First Lesson

_The flowers look nice today._

This is my thought as I stand outside, listening as my mother plays with my siblings. I look over and see that they're all smiling and laughing.

_Without me_.

And I can't help but hate it. I can't help but hate _them_. I hate Mama because she hates me; this is an established fact that I have gotten used to. I hate my _siblings_ because they are traitors. They know she does this on purpose. She's always isolating me from them, but never completely. She _wants_ me to challenge her. She _wants_ me to walk over and try to play, just so she can beat me again. So she can put me in my place.

I slowly settle myself on the ground amongst the wildflowers and begin to pick them; Star had taught me how to make a flower crown the other day, and I want to try it for myself. As I try to focus, I notice that they start to become louder and louder. I look over and glare, openly, so they can see that I hate them. They aren't paying attention, though. They never do.

I look down at a flower, currently in my hand. It's such a weak, fragile little thing. It's all alone, now that I've picked it from the many that lay before me. I crush it in my hand. It disgusts me. It reminds me too much of how I am right now. And I _hate_ it.

Still, they laugh and play, almost as if to mock me. I can't take it anymore. I know I'm falling for her bait, but I stand up anyway. I don't _want_ to be alone. I want to play with Star and Snow, too.

And secretly, in the deepest part of my heart, I want to play with Mama, also. I want Mama to love me like she loves Snow and Star.

I swiftly move across the field towards them, trying not to heed the warning going off in the back of my head.

I don't want to be _lonely_ anymore.

As expected, my mother stops the fun at my approach. Her face contorts and I know I'm really about to get it. I would have walked away, then, had her hand not collided with the side of my face, knocking me down to the ground. I feel all the breath _whoosh!_ out of my body.

No matter how many times I endure her wrath, it never hurts any less. You would think that I would have gotten used to it by now, but no. It always hurts. It hurts right now, for instance. She's wailing on me like a wild animal, flailing about with no control. Screaming and hissing at me, cursing my existence. All the while, she continues her barrage against my body, battering it.

A busted lip here.

A couple of bruises there.

Now, she's picking me up by my hair and then throws me as far as her strength will allow. I'm bleeding a lot right now. She walks over and hovers over me, about to continue her assault. I can see her face. It's ice-cold and wild at the same time. It's like her face looks like it's angry, yet there isn't anything in her heart. She's just empty and cold.

Snow tries to pull her off of me, and Star, desperately, yet carefully, drags me away from Mama to get me inside the house.

* * *

Why doesn't Mama love me?

Everyday, it gets worse and worse. When she isn't ignoring me, she's beating me. I'm even terrified of sleeping now. I'm scared she's going to kill me. Snow says she wouldn't, but if that's the case, why does Star sleep in my room now? Why does Snow constantly check on me in the middle of the night?

As I open my eyes this morning, I just get the feeling like today is going to be a bad day. Well, a "worse than usual" day. I stretch, disentangle myself from Star, and get out of bed. When I start putting my clothes on, the bad feelings start to grow and it makes me worry. At this point, I'm too scared to leave my room, so I sit and wait for Star to wake up. When she does, I insist that she doesn't leave me and just wear some of my clothes; she is my twin, after all, and I don't want to be alone. I don't want Mama to get me. She gets dressed, and we quickly head to Snow's room to wake him up for the day. We wait outside, while he gets ready and then we all head downstairs where Mama's cooking breakfast.


End file.
